Tocca Mi Quá
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: Full summary inside. 11 and Amy fic. Amy is my favorite assistant so far. R&R please! Should I write a follow-up?
1. Chapter 1

The first 2/3 of this fic is a direct quote from the end of "Flesh and Stone." 11 and Amy romance fic. The title is Italian and it translates to 'Touch Me Here.' I think it fit. If you don't think so, too bad. R&R ppl!

_A/N: Here's a little oneshot for you. 11 and Amy. Should this be rated M or T?_

**Tocca Mi Quá**

"Well," the Doctor began.

"Yeah." Amy finished.

"Wow." he said, looking at the white dress that hung on the wardrobe door.

"This is this is the same night we left, right?" the ginger asked.

"We have about five minutes." the Doctor mumbled, looking at his watch.

Amy turned, grabbed a small box covered in red velvet off her nightstand and opened it. Inside lay a ring with a large diamond in the platinum band.

"I'm getting married in the morning." Amy remarked, showing her engagement ring to the Doctor.

The Doctor took the box from her and asked, "Why d'you leave it here?"

"Why did I leave my ring here and go off with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy translated.

"Yeah."

"You are naive aren't you?" Amy replied.

"Who's the lucky fella?" the Doctor asked.

"You met 'em." Amy replied.

"Ah, the good-looking one?" the Doctor guessed, then said, "Or the other one?" and made a long nose with his hand.

Amy glared at him and answered, "Other one."

"Oh, he was okay too." the Doctor said quickly.

Amy giggled, then asked, "Oh! Do you comfort anyone on the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"I nearly died." Amy replied, raising her eyebrows, "I was alone. In the dark. And, I nearly died. And it made me think."

"Well, yes. Naturally I think sometimes. Lots of times actually." the Doctor said, sarcastically.

"I know that." the ginger replied just as sarcastically. Then added, "About who I want. You know?"

"Yeah." the Doctor replied, "No."

"About _who_ I want."

"Oh, right, yeah...No." the Doctor said, "No. Still not getting it."

"Doctor, in a word, in one very simple word even you can understand..." Amy's voice trailed off as she leaned in to kiss the Doctor.

"Okay. You're getting married in the morning!" the Doctor said, scrambling out from under Amy.

"The morning's a long time away." the ginger remarked, getting up and following the Doctor.

"No, don't say that!" the Doctor said hurriedly, trying to stop Amy from pulling his braces off, "Amy, I am _907_ years old. Do you understand what that means?"

The Doctor pushed her off him and walked away. Amy followed saying, "It's been a while?"

She ran her hands around his neck.

"No, I'm 907 and look at me! I don't get older! I just change! You get older, I don't. THIS. CAN'T. EVER. WORK." said the Doctor as he pushed her away yet again and walked toward the TARDIS.

"Oh, you really are sweet, Doctor, but I really wasn't suggesting anything so _long-term._" Amy replied, advancing toward him.

Once she reached him, she put her hands around his neck and kissed him. The kiss lasted about five seconds. The Doctor seemed to like it, but he quickly pushed Amy away.

"No! You're human! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning!" the Doctor exclaimed, then said a bit slower, "In the morning..."

"Doctor?"

"You. It's all about you. Everything. You. Amy. It's about you." the Doctor said, wonderingly.

Amy held a finger to his lips and whispered, "Hold that thought."

She walked over to her bed and climbed onto it. Propped up on her elbows so that she was facing the Doctor; legs extended.

"Amy look, no. Impossible, Amy Pond." the Doctor said and put his hands on the foot board of the bed. "Why I have no idea, but the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Amy replied in a sing-song voice, throwing her head sexily onto her pillows, looking up at the celling.

"C'mon." he Doctor said, walking over to Amy and grabbing her hand.

He pulled her toward the TARDIS. Amy giggled lustfully. The Doctor pushed her up against the door of the time ship, opening it.

"Doctor," Amy said, smiling as he pushed her inside.

He did a quick sweep of the room. He spotted Amy's alarm clock, it was moving much faster than it should have. He blinked twice and entered the TARDIS; closing the door behind him.

* * *

Amy had removed her converse and had started on her sweat shirt when a pair of strong arms enveloped her. The arms picked her up and carried her to a room just down the hall from hers. The Doctor balanced her on one hip as he opened the door of his bedroom.

Amy was thrown onto the bed. She laid there for a few seconds, then looked up. The Doctor was locking the door. To Amy, it seemed pointless. _Why is he locking the door?_ she thought, _It's not like Rory's gonna come bursting in on us._

Amy watched as the Doctor pulled his coat off. His shirt was unbuttoned. He turned to her; his eyes were black with lust. Amy gasped inwardly. Since when did he have an eight-pack? The Doctor almost prowled over to her so he was practically standing above her. He looked menacing.

"Doctor..." Amy murmured, _Is he...angry with me?_

Amy was getting scared. She knew what the Doctor could be like when he was angry. The ginger stared at the Doctor. The Time Lord's face was completely unreadable. The Doctor leaned down, picked her up, and pressed his forehead to hers. She had to know why it could never work between them.

Despite herself, Amy whimpered as 900 years of pain, death, and the loss of everyone the Doctor ever cared about played across her mind in five seconds.

"Doctor..." she whispered, fear and sadness and pity filling her.

"Don't pity me, Amy...You had to know." the Doctor murmured, turning away from her.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, sensing his need for comfort. Normally, the Doctor would have rejected Amy's approach, but he needed the comfort she offered. The ginger tightened her hug on him; resting her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for a while as the Doctor regathered his senses.

Suddenly, something was pressing Amy to the bed, stripping her clothes from her. She knew it was the Doctor. She grinned in success. _I am so good!_

"I'm a virgin, Doctor." she mumbled.

Needless to say, they lost their innocence that night.

_A/N: How d'you like it? C'mon click that beautiful button and review! Please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all you Time Lord Lovers! Here's chapter 2 of Tocca Mi Quá! Enjoy! R&R ppl! R&R!:)_

**Tocca Mi Quá**

**Chapter 2**

Amy's thoughts kept wandering to the Doctor. It had been two days since their joining. Her thoughts kept wandering to what he had shown her. The pain he had seen. He had lost everything he had ever held dear. His wife, children, his granddaughter named Susan, even his home planet of Gallifrey. _How does he bear it?_ Amy wondered.

"Amy," the Doctor began.

"Yes, Doctor?" she replied.

"What are you thinking about?" the Time Lord asked.

"Puppies." Amy replied, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Puppies?" the Doctor asked, not buying it.

"Yes, puppies." the ginger said.

"Now would you like to tell me the truth?" asked the Doctor.

Amy smiled wickedly and snipped, "No!"

"No?"

"No. It's not important anyway."

"Alright then..." the Doctor replied, looking at her as he walked away.

Amy watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, she felt tears come to her eyes. She knew why. She felt sympathy for the Doctor. Compassion and sadness nearly overwhelmed her. Amy pitied him, she didn't know why, but she pitied him.

_Why should he have to bear it? Why him?_ she wondered, and kept thinking...

_He's the very last Time Lord. _

_The very last. _

_Now I know why he goes around saving other species and planets. _

_He really is sweet. _

_And kind._

_And compassionate. _

_And the most caring man I've ever met. _

_And...I think I love him. _

_No. _

_I _do_ love him._

_I _do_ really love him._

_And may my bones _rot_ if I betray him._

_I love him._

_A/N: How was it? Tell me! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! So click that beautiful button and tell me! But please keep flames to yourselves people!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's chapter three of (in English) "Touch Me Here." My friend, Olivia helped me write this. Well, she came up with the first 2/3 of the chapter. I just typed them up. Enjoy! Remember to R&R!  
_

**Tocca Mi Quá**

**Chapter. 3**

Amy couldn't stop thinking of the Doctor. Ever since she realized she loved him, she couldn't get him off of her mind. The Doctor had seen far too much pain for his share. She wish she could help him move on. But she knew she couldn't.

"Amy," the Doctor said as he flipped a few switches on the main console of the TARDIS.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, Doctor?" Amy replied in her thick Scottish accent.

"Amy, I need you to help me stabilize the engines."

Amy approached the Doctor pretentiously and twirled his dark moose-brown hair in her finger-tips. He grabbed her waist, twirled her around, dipped her, and said, "Not now, Pond."

He gave her a slight but intense kiss on the lips and turned around and turned his attention back to his beloved TARDIS. Once they landed, the Doctor opened the doors to reveal a gorgeous garden tucked away in the mountains. Amy didn't know where she was but she didn't care. It was beautiful.

The Doctor suddenly grasped her hand in his fist; blanket in his arms, and said, "Now where were we?"

"Hold that thought." Amy said as she sprinted back into the TARDIS.

She came out moments later wearing a long red silk robe with a black, lacy bra and thong.

"You don't need to dress up to make me fancy you." the Doctor hissed in her ear.

He pulled her waist closer to his as her kissed her cheek tenderly.

"But my job requires me to dress up. I _am_ a kiss-o-gram."

"And I'm the Doctor."

Amy kissed his neck and slowly went down his perfectly shaped body.

"I expect to get what I want, Doctor." Amy twirled the robe tie in her hand.

"I think you will, Pond." the Doctor whispered in her ear, running his hand down her back.

Amy shivered at his touch. The Doctor thought something was wrong, but the game carried on. The Doctor pushed the robe off of her slender frame. Then he ran his hands along the ginger's curves. Amy, not wanting to be the more exposed, began working on the Doctor's coat and bowtie. Soon, they were both naked as Adam and Eve.

"Put your hands on me, Doctor." Amy murmured.

Everything from then on was a blur for Amy. The one thing she could focus on was the Doctor. The Doctor, and the feel of his hands on her. She lost complete control of her body. The next thing she realized was the Doctor groping her chest. It felt wonderful. As she felt his smooth skin touching hers, she knew it was for real. As he pounded into her, she knew it was forever.

Forever.

Such a simple word;

Forever.

And yet,

It means so much.

_Forever._

When it was over, Amy looked at the Doctor laying on top of her, and whispered, "How long will we be together?"

"Forever." he replies.

Then Amy says, "_Forever._"

_Forever._

_A/N: That was nice. I think I might end it here. If you guys want another chapter, you'll have to review and tell me. cul8r!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you MaryandMerlin, __RidersGirl, and LilyHale21__ for pulling the trigger that made me write this chapter. Enjoy my wonderful readers! R&R!:)_

**Chapter 4.**

As the sun rose over the mountain garden, the Doctor was the first to awake. He glanced at the sleeping figure next to him. The morning sun glinting off her ginger hair. Amy Pond. She had waited for him for fourteen years. It had only been a few hours for the TARDIS to rebuild. Then he got the time-coordinates wrong. Then, the TARDIS finished rebuilding and he had to take it for a spin. The TARDIS had been his only companion for many years scattered throughout the 886 years he had flown her._(He stole her when he was 21.)_

Amy began to stir, tearing the Doctor from his thoughts. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the Doctor, and smiled. The Time Lord returned it.

"Hey." Amy said as she snuggled closer to the Doctor.

"Hey." he replied.

The Time Lord wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They laid there for a while, the Doctor breathing in the smell of Amy's hair. Amy snuggled closer the Doctor's body; listening to his twin heartbeats. The Time Lord sighed, he knew it couldn't last between him and Amy. He wanted to know if she loved him as he loved her.

But little did he know that she loved him much more that he realized.

"Amy," he had to know.

"Yes, Doctor?"

The sound of her voice was like hearing the most wonderful music ever composed.

"Amy," _dear Amy_ "I love you. Do you-"

"Of course I love you. You idiot!" Amy exclaimed, and was pulled into a firm, but gentle, embrace.

She wrapped her arms around the Time Lord's neck in response. The Doctor loved her! She now knew she could help ease the pain he had endured.

The doctor sensed her thinking this and said, "Amy, it's impossible to erase the pain of loosing one's entire family and race."

"But it's not hard to dull the pain." Amy replied suggestively.

"You have a bad habit of pinpointing the truth, Pond." said the Doctor.

"But you love me anyway." she contradicted.

"Yes, I do." the Doctor replied. "How would you like to go to Virtual Hawaii?"

"Where did that come from, Doctor?" the ginger asked.

"Dunno. But would you?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Let's go!"

With that, the Doctor sprung up and went to program the coordinates into the TARDIS.

Amy smiled. She knew that she and the Doctor would be traveling for a long long time to come.

_

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end it there. That was a nice little remedy for those of us (me included) who either cried or got very angry when Amy married Plastic Boy. ULLAALTHGH!_ The Doctor and Amy Forever!


End file.
